This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. An essential part of wound healing is appropriate blood flow to an area of injury. Lack of appropriate blood flow leads to chronic inflammation and tissue destruction. This proposal tests the hypothesis that bacterial endotoxin stimulates new blood vessel generation as a part of wound healing, a process that is delayed with exposure to ozone, and is hyperinflammatory in the setting of impaired angiogenesis. Our three specific aims are 1) to establish the kinetics of angiogenesis using micro-PET based angiogenic imaging, 2) correlate angiogenic kinetics with markers of inflammation and apoptosis and 3) to determine the effect of ozone and inhibitors of angiogenesis on the duration of inflammation.